All ours
by smallemz
Summary: A carby!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Abby stared in shock as the 2nd blue line started to appear on the pregnancy test, she felt her legs turn to jelly and fell back and sat down on the toilet, tears started to run down her face, tears of happiness. Maybe this will be the time she thought, "No I can't get to hopeful" she thought to herself. 3 miscarriages had already plagued her and johns life, she thought back to the first time she got pregnant, she told john, he was overjoyed, couldn't stop grinning for weeks, his gamma insisted that they should get married, after all, a baby should not be born out of wedlock. A rushed wedding was planned, not the usual Carter celebration, Abby insisted that if she was to have this wedding, it was going to be quiet with jus close family and friends, of course gamma was not pleased but then again she very rarely was.  
  
Two days after the honey moon Abby had lost the baby, 4 days later Gamma died, a massive M.I, Abby didn't know if john could cope with all that grief, but he did, he coped remarkably well, better than Abby.  
  
Abby's mind switched to how was she going to tell john? Should she tell him? Would it be tempting fate? She was so glad she had the day off today, she wished she had a mother that she could ring up and ask for advice, no such luck with Maggie, she didn't even know where she was. It was a miracle she had managed to get hold of her for the wedding, even then she was in LA.  
  
Abby sighed and got up off the toilet, she'd make a nice cup of tea and listen to her and johns favourite song, hopefully that would help her come to a decision.  
  
As the gentle sounds of piano on Alicia Keys album wafted over her Abby begun to feel sleepy, she dozed off and was soon in a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She was abruptly woken by the banging of the outside door, she shot up from her place on the sofa and had to sit down again due to the head rush that was caused by getting up to quickly, "John is that you?" she called out,  
  
"Yeh" a grumpy voice came through the screen  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Abby walked towards the door, John kicked it open and Abby jumped back, she look at him, his face was drawn and he had a huge pile of charts in his. She went to help relieve the load "why was the key in the front door Abby?" he barked  
  
"I..ah..I Fell asleep and totally forgot, I'm sorry" Abby was taken back by the tone of john's voice  
  
"I've had the crappest day, weaver went home, Kovac just didn't show up, Pratt and Gallant decided to have a fist fight and Chen was obsessed with one patient" "what about Susan?" Abby carefully asked  
  
"She's in New York visiting Susie"  
  
"You should of rung me, I would of come in" "why would I ring you, your not a doctor" Abby was taken aback by this statement.  
  
She sat down, "I'm sorry baby" said john, coming over all apologetic as though the realisation of what he had just said hit him. He embraced her in a bear hug, "I'm so sorry Abby, I should of never said that, I'm sorry" he looked at her, she looked into his eyes and saw the look of distress he wore when he was scared.  
  
"Don't worry john, we all say things we don't mean" john embraced her again and they sat there for what seemed like hours but in fact it was only minutes.  
  
"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I can't be bothered to cook" said John  
  
"Yeh ok then, sounds good I'll go get changed" abby stood up, a bit slower this time to avoid the head rush  
  
"Ok, I'll just jump in the shower"  
  
Abby strolled into the bedroom her and John had shared for the past 2 years, she sat down on the bed and sighed with relief, she felt herself relaxed and leaning backwards, "she'd have a little nap before they went out, john would be ages in the shower" she thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Abby rolled over as a bright light pierced her eyelids, she gently opened her eyes and saw john laid beside her smiling  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty" he whispered  
  
"Morning??" abby was puzzled, "what happened to dinner?" she asked  
  
"You feel asleep so it was cancelled"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby" abby sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes  
  
"Its ok you obviously needed the rest" abby couldn't believe how understanding her husband was, nothing could ever faze him, maybe now was the time to tell him about the baby she thought to her self  
  
"John……" she started  
  
"Yes honey" he was engrossed in a medical journal that had come with the post that morning  
  
"I have something to tell you" "mmm"  
  
"I'm pregnant" john dropped his journal and turned to face abby a brilliant smile lighted up his face and his eyes twinkled like a little kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.  
  
"Really?" he seemed almost breathless "Oh my God abby that is so great, I'm so happy, oh my I don't know what to say" he embraced her in a hug  
  
"When did you find out? How many weeks are you? Have you seen a doctor?" abby chuckled and he threw all these questions at her  
  
"yesterday, don't know, no" she answered all in one sentence, john looked slightly puzzled by this answer, then his face turned into yet another smile as he deciphered this answer.  
  
"Its going to be ok this time abby, I can feel it, I know it will"  
  
"John, don't get your hopes up, hopefully it will be ok this time but we can't be sure" abby tried to reason with john but she knew it was no good. She knew he was already planning the nursery for this child of theirs.  
  
Suddenly a wave of sickness hit her and she leapt out of bed, as she ran to the bathroom she heard John chuckling to himself. She knew what he was laughing at, the morning sickness she had had every time, it was almost routine now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
8 months later and Abby was in full Bloom, 2 days until her due date John had her cooped up at home not lifting a finger. She had stopped working at 6 months due to Johns persistence that "a Busy City ER was no place for a pregnant woman". Kerry wasn't to pleased that Abby had left when she they were already short staffed and as she leaned on Abby as a doctor rather than a nurse on countless occasions she also down a semi-doctor. She was still doing the nurse managers job from home, sending John in with the staffing rota's and such like and holding meetings at their house for all the nurses weekly. She made sure that they were held when john was at work, she said it was so that he wouldn't be disturbed but the real reason was that she knew he would soon take them over and insist that she wasn't fit to be doing it.  
  
Sometimes he was too over protective for her liking but she knew he meant well and loved him for it.  
  
The nursery was finished, she wouldn't let him even start it until she was 6 months so as not to jinx the whole thing. It was a nice sunny yellow with a rocking chair in one corner, a cot by the window, a small changing table and a handsome chest of drawers they had found at a local flea market one weekend; which was already full of baby clothes and countless other items she had either purchased or been given. She didn't want anything else in it as yet as the baby would soon accumulate possessions of its own over the years.   
  
Time went so slowly home alone all day, she couldn't exactly be a lady of leisure and go out socialising with her friends because all her friends worked at the ER, and she didn't really like going out shopping, even though John said she could use her credit card she never really found anything she really wanted. Susan and Chen would think she was mad, not splashing out with a man credit card in her pocket.  
  
Her and John had agreed that there would not be a full time nanny, if and when Abby wants to go back to work someone would be taken on to look after their child, Abby remembers the night they talked about all of it, the pain in johns eyes as he recalled having to grow up with hired help being his parents and hardly spending time with his actual parents. He said he never wanted that to happen to any child of his, and Abby agreed whole heartedly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Abby woke up with a start and looked at the clock, it was 5.45am and john was on nights at county. A sharp pain crossed through the bottom of her stomach.  
  
"is this labour pains?" she thought to herself, she didn't know what to do, her and john always assumed that he would be there with her when the time came, but he wasn't.  
  
"I know" she said out loud "I'll get up, get some juice and watch some TV, maybe its just indigestion or something" as she got up water gushed out from in-between her legs "oh my god" she cried  
  
She grabbed the phone and punched in the ER's number as fast as she could, "ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring"  
  
"god hurry up and answer"  
  
"Good afternoon County ER" a male voice came through the phone  
  
"Jerry its Abby…" "hey Abby, how's things?" he cut her off  
  
"not good, get john quickly please, I need him" her voice was pleading with him  
  
"ok hold on" she heard him put her on hold and the usual cheerful music played down the phone, But instead of it relaxing Abby she began to feel more on edge as another pain went through her body. She screamed just as she was put on speaker phone in what sounded like a busy trauma  
  
"Abby what's wrong?" john sounded worried  
  
"john I think I'm in labour" she screamed down the phone  
  
"Christ Abby!" john shouted "someone get chen, kovac anyone, in here NOW! Abby I'm on my way now"  
  
"but john how? I'll just ring 911" she screamed again, this time the pain was more intense  
  
"Abby stay there" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
John ran out of the trauma room, stripping off his gowns and throwing them on the floor.  
  
"Jerry is there an ambulance in the bay"  
  
"ummmm Yeh Dr Carter I think there is"  
  
"good" John sighed to himself, he ran out of the ER at break neck speed and ran in front of a ambulance just about to leave  
  
"Dr Carter what are you doing" the driver shouted  
  
"I've got to get home, you've got to take me, Abby's in labour" "ok jump in, we'll just radio in" They sped off, through the busy streets of Chicago  
  
"please hurry" John pleaded with the driver  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can" replied the driver  
  
As they pulled up to his house he could hear Abby screaming through an opened window.   
  
As John fumbled with his keys he shouted up towards the open window, "Abby don't worry I'm coming" He sped up the stairs at lightening pace  
  
"Oh God John I'm so glad you're here" the paramedics ran up the stairs behind him and started hooking Abby up to all sorts of different monitors "ok Abby, I need you to move into this chair for me please" said one of the paramedics  
  
"ok, ok gently baby" cooed John as Abby struggled to move into the chair  
  
Abby screamed again as another contraction ripped through her body, John grabbed her hand and at once regretted it as she held it with such force he felt as though every bone in his hand was going to break.  
  
As soon as the contraction stopped the paramedics lifted up Abby in the chair and took her down to the ambulance, before long they were well on their way to Cook County ER, Abby's contractions coming much faster. 


End file.
